The present invention relates to a portable cooking unit without a fuel supporting and ventilating plate, particularly to a cooking unit wherein several piles are extended upwards from the oven bottom to support the charcoal or other fuel and a rotating spindle is provided from the oven bottom so as to adjust the height of the grill.
The conventional cooking unit comprises a grill mounted on the oven body and a fuel supporting and ventilating plate is necessary to be provided on the oven bottom so that the fuel or charcoal can be loaded on said plate and the air may be ventilated through the plate holes so as to aid the combustion of charcoal. Such features increase the production cost of oven and cause inconvenience in handling the oven. Also, the conventional cooking unit comprises a grill hung on a spindle or bracket mounted on the oven. Such a spindle is not retractable and will affect the beauty of oven appearance and obstruct the baking material thereon.
The present inventor has found these defects and researched to disclose the present invention.